Bathtime Humiliation
by closeted88
Summary: After a grueling Hockey practice, Harvey Kinkle comes home to a playful Sabrina, much to his dislike. -I had no plan for this story, I just had an idea and started writing. This is my first fan-fic. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.-


As he approaches the house where he and his wife live, Harvey Kinkle can't help but wonder if Sabrina is still in a playful mood. Under normal circumstances, that would be only slightly annoying. But when your other half is a witch, then it just gets down right stupid.

The worst of it happened when they had sex, it was a fare few weeks before Harvey realised that Sabrina had been secretly enlarging a particular something. He only noticed she was doing this because Sabrina fell asleep before she reversed it, and as he went to the bathroom later that night he noticed he was a good 3 inches longer. Harvey wouldn't put out for a few weeks because of it.

Sabrina also doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word 'Chore', according to his definition anyway. A chore is something to do the manual way: To wash the dishes rather than zap them clean and back into the cupboards, to wash the bed linen rather than zap a clean set on, or to go shopping for food rather than zap some in. This list is pretty well endless.

Harvey makes it onto the porch and peers through the window into the lounge area. The TV is on and he can just make out a blonde head facing its direction. He gave a sigh then opened the front door.

"Hey, Sweetie." He called.

"Hi, Harvey." Sabrina replied getting up from the sofa to hug Harvey. Harvey cringed in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little sore from practice." Harvey played for the local Ice Hockey team. "I'm just going to take a nice long bath which should ease the pain."

"Do you want me to run it for you?" and before Harvey even had a chance to say No, she pointed her finger, yellow sparkles flew and the deed was done. Harvey gave Sabrina a disappointed/angry look. Her smile faded. "What? I can't even run you a bath with magic now?"

"That depends, did you just run it, or fill it up?"

Sabrina gave a sheepish grin. "Fill it up."

"Great!" Harvey replied with just a hint of sarcasm. "By the time I make it up the stairs and strip, the water is going to be cold so I may as well just run another one." Sabrina raised her finger "DON'T teleport me!" Harvey got in before she zapped again. "We've already gone over this."

"Calm down, Harvey. I wasn't going to teleport you."

"You weren't? Then what were you going to do?" He almost regretted asking, Sabrina being Sabrina; she could have been doing almost anything.

"This." Sabrina zapped her finger. Harvey was still looking at Sabrina standing in the lounge, which was a plus. No teleportation. But it was when Sabrina started looked downwards Harvey realised he was butt naked. Hairy chest and legs and crotch in full view, that was until Harvey covered up his modesty with his hands.

"SABRINA!" he yelled, feeling completely humiliated.

"Don't worry, your clothes are in the laundry basket, now you better hurry up those stairs and get in the bath otherwise you'll catch a chill before you can run another one."

About to answer back, Harvey stopped himself, as much as he hates to admit it, she was right. He gave Sabrina a look of anger. "This isn't over." And started running up the stairs, one at a time so not give Sabrina a view of the hidden goods. Of course that didn't matter to Sabrina as she was enjoying the view from the rear.

As Harvey turned the corner and made his way up the last few stairs, Sabrina yelled up after him "Stop lecturing me about my magic, and I'll stop using it against you."

Harvey thought his ordeal would be over, but fools law had Salem sitting by the linen closet which was next to the bathroom. "Hey there, you're early." The cat started.

Harvey wasn't in the mood but thought he should at least humour the cat. "Early?"

"Yeah, full moon isn't for another 2 weeks." Salem started chuckling to himself and Harvey gave a sigh of anger and closed, or rather slammed the bathroom door behind him.

He made sure no-one was in the bathroom with him before letting go of his modesty and running his hands through his hair and started to massage his neck. After a few seconds of sighing and breathing deeply, he thought he should check the bath water Sabrina magically drew. He stuck his hand in and not only was it still warm, it was the perfect temperature. He slowly climbed into the tub and sat down, and just lay there for a good ten minutes, before starting to wash his hair and such.

He was almost ready to come out when he started looking around the bathroom. "Damn it!" He silently mouthed. Knowing no good will come of this, he had to take that chance. "Sabrina!" he called.

"Yes?" Sabrina suddenly appeared sitting on the toilet in a shower of yellow sparkles, giving Harvey a mini heart attack. Sabrina liked that.

"We still need to talk about this; I've been thinking it through while bathing. And while we're on the subject, thank you for running it."

"You're welcome" she replied with a serious look on her face. "You see, magic does have its uses. Why can't you embrace that?"

Harvey had already had this answer planned since he got back together with Sabrina after her almost wedding. "Why would I embrace it when it's not what I love about you? I love your kindness, your humour, even when you're when you act all strange." Sabrina started to smile softly. "If your magic disappeared tomorrow, I will still love you." Sabrina started to smile a bit more. "I don't care if you zap in food or clean bed linen. All I ask is that once in a while, you do things the mortal way with me."

After a moment or two of silence, Sabrina leant in and said, "Do you really mean it or did you just say all that so I get some towels you forgot to take from the bedroom?" She held up some towels.

"I really mean it. And I knew I forgot something." Harvey said in such a way he hoped Sabrina won't notice it was really about the towels. Though everything he said was true, he really just wanted the towels.


End file.
